An image forming apparatus has a discharge portion formed in a chassis, and a discharge port to discharge a sheet to the discharge portion. The image forming apparatus may have the discharge port to discharge a sheet from a front side (a front side) toward a rear side (a rear side) in the depth direction of the chassis. In the image forming apparatus of this kind, the discharge port is formed at a side surface at the front side of the discharge portion. By this means, a user cannot take out the sheet housed in the discharge portion directly from the discharge portion to the front side. That is, the sheet housed in the discharge portion is to be taken out from the side or the upper side of the discharge portion. Accordingly, the workability at the time of taking out the sheet from the discharge portion might become worth.